


Daniel's Misfortune

by AClusterOfFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, In an unrequited way, Kevin/Daniel implied, Prompt Fic, This just kind of happened, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like a fic describing exactly what did happen to Daniel when he took a picture of Khoshekh and the kittens." - prompt by longhairshortfuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel's Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> Okay, so my Headcanon for Daniel is that he's a bio machine, pretty much as described by synernistsupervisor on Tumblr, so keep that in mind.

"Daniel!" Lauren called. He stuck his head around the studio door.  
"Make sure you take pictures of those floating kittens in the men's room and post them online during our broadcast okay?"  
"Why of course, Lauren, anything to benefit Strex." He felt his mouth tightening and heard himself saying the words- all of it was his programming. Every bit. He had risen through the ranks of StrexCorp, having first been instated as an intern for Kevin. Now he was the producer, supposedly, and with Cecil he had gotten to act like it, but Lauren was taking over and he was pretty much back to an intern position. It wasn't that he hated Strex, how could he? They built him from nothing into the important /man/ he was today. It was just Lauren he disliked. Kevin disliked Lauren, he heard it in his voice (he knew what every intonation of Kevin's voice meant) but the higher management seemed to just love her, and who was he to argue?

He headed over to the bathroom to take those pictures. He had always hated animals; they could tell what he was, knew he wasn't natural. As he got closer to the kittens they began to fidget, looking up at him with their big eyes. He imagined that Kevin wouldn't like these cats- they were too small and bloodless, not like the cats back in Desert Bluffs. He imagined Kevin back in Desert Bluffs, walking around town with that boyfriend of his, the head of research and development with a higher security clearance and better hair than he had.   
'That guy is such a poser- so not worth Kevin's very limited recreational time.' he thought.  
'What did Kevin see in him? Okay, sure, his hair and teeth were great, and that voice of his is really dreamy- but HE could do that. Daniel's voice could be anything Kevin wanted it to be.'

Without noticing, Daniel had begun /stroking/ one of the kittens. He stroked it so hard he was gripping it's spine, and the kitten in question screeched with every touch. His kitten brethren had begun screeching too, and they all screeched together at a frequency Daniel was sure only he and the cats could hear.   
Suddenly it was black, his system had not reacted well to the frequency and his circuitry burned out, leaving a writhing mess in the facade of a man sprawled across the bathroom floor.   
The kittens purred quietly in unison and admired their handiwork.

**Author's Note:**

> So, really, he never got around to taking the pictures. Idk, this is dorky but oh well. Thanks for the prompt.


End file.
